prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Knockouts Championship @ Sacrifice 2014
Last year, TNA eliminated Sacrifice, among many other events, from their collection of monthly pay-per-views in favor of the pre-taped One Night Only PPVs. A few months ago, however, TNA announced that Sacrifice will be back as a live PPV this year, with the event taking place next Sunday, April 27, after serving as a May PPV for years. Regarding the Knockouts, the event will feature Madison Rayne defending the Knockouts Championship against the returning Angelina Love. The March 13 edition of Impact Wrestling came just days after Madison successfully defended her Knockouts Championship against Gail Kim at Lockdown, but the big talk of the Knockouts Division that Thursday was the return of Angelina Love to TNA. Angelina's return was a shock to Madison, but it was a bigger shock to Velvet Sky. Later in the evening, Angelina called out Velvet and asked her to reunite The Beautiful People with her, but Velvet stated that she would have to think about it for a while before giving Angelina her answer. After a week of mulling it over, Velvet accepted Angelina's offer to reunite with her. However, when Angelina gave the same offer to Madison, it wasn't as friendly. Despite being the reigning Knockouts Champion, Madison wasn't given that same pomp and circumstance that Angelina gave herself and Velvet, and that further gave Madison a reason to decline Angelina's offer. Later on, Angelina went to Madison and insisted that she is a changed person and that the three of them will be together as equals. Madison said she'd think about it, and the two hugged each other. But as soon as Madison's back was turned, Angelina turned into a villainess and attacked her, and later screamed that the Beautiful People are only Velvet and herself. On the following week, Velvet confronted Angelina over her attack towards Madison, but Angelina responded by giving Velvet an ultimatum: pick a side. That same evening featured the evil Angelina facing Madison in a non-title match, and as expected, Velvet came out at ringside, acting conflicted. Also as expected, Velvet later turned into a villainess and attacked Madison outside the ring and placed her back in so Angelina could pick up the victory. So with that, the original Beautiful People were back and badder than ever. An exclusive video revealed that Angelina and Velvet had this planned all along. As for the upcoming title match, it was officially made on April 10, when Angelina defeated ODB, Gail Kim, and Brittany in a #1 Contender's Match. Madison gained a little bit of momentum last night by defeating the evil Velvet in a Street Fight. Now, as for who will win at Sacrifice, well...I can't really say for sure which outcome will happen. Naturally, Angelina's return and heel turn would most likely lead to her winning her record sixth Knockouts Championship. However, I wouldn't be surprised if they have Madison retain and possibly lengthen the rivalry. Of course, Velvet will play some role in this match, but honestly, I expect anything and everything to happen during this upcoming title bout. Category:Blog posts